PROJECT ABSTRACT- Developmental Research Program The objective of the University of Chicago Cancer Health Disparities P20 SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to create a streamlined and transparent mechanism for soliciting and selecting exciting and novel research projects that have significant potential for translational success. While we view collaboration on these projects among scientists within and /or outside our Institution as an essential criterion for success, our primary selection criteria will be innovation, degree of impact on cancer health disparities, and preferably a multi-disciplinary approach. This program will be co-led by Dr. Lucy Godley, a physician scientist, co-Director of the Chicago Biomedical Consortium and leader in the field of inherited hematologic malignancies and track record in translating basic science to improve clinical care, and Dr. Karen Kim, a gastroenterologist, Associated Director for Community Engagement and Outreach in our Cancer Center and Director of the Center for Asian Health Equity. Drs. Godley and Kim both have a strong commitment to health disparities research in African American, Hispanic and Asian populations. SPECIFIC AIMS OF THE SPORE DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM (DRP) Aim 1: Establish a mechanism for soliciting DRP applications that reaches beyond cancer center members and the local P20 SPORE community to all biological, physical, computer, and social science faculty members at the U of C and Argonne National Laboratory, as well as to investigators at other SPOREs nationwide. Aim 2: Encourage, support, and nurture interdisciplinary collaboration using the expertise of our interdisciplinary Internal Scientific Advisory Board. Aim 3: Select and assess projects that help generate new hypotheses for development as full-fledged SPORE projects. The UChicago P20 SPORE DRP will provide $200,000 annually ($50,000 from SPORE funds and $150,000 from institutional support) to fund four projects. There is a possibility of a second year of support based on progress. Criteria for selection will be: 1) scientific merit and potential relevance to cancer health disparities; 2) originality; 3) expertise of key personnel; and 4) perceived likelihood of generating peer-reviewed external grant support to establish further work in preclinical and clinical work relevant to health disparities. The P20 SPORE Executive Committee will work with the Internal Advisory Board to select projects and encourage successful investigators to pursue independent funding so that even investigators who may be new to cancer disparities research will have a high likelihood of successful application of their ideas to cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment.